Cracks
by An Opaque Facade
Summary: In the oncoming onslaught of Quincies, a small crack appears that may yield the way for the Soul Reapers!
1. The Feared Fears

Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of Squad 6 of the Gotei 13, lay against the fallen wall, contemplating his life as the wounds inflicted by his own Bankai drained life from him. Was this it? Was this how he was meant to die? He wasn't able to protect Rukia; he had failed Hisana's will.

As Nodt noticed the captain twitch. He smiled to himself. At least he would be able to toy with the captain some more. He might even try out another form of Senbonzakura. He twisted his medallion counter-clockwise, releasing the Bankai again.

"Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya saw the familiar three rows of pink swords form around himself and the Quincy. He couldn't believe it. Not only could As Nodt release his own Bankai, but he could utilise the different forms of it? Byakuya stayed still, hoping that the Quincy was just trying out some of the different forms.

"I know you're still alive, Byakuya Kuchiki."

There was the sudden surge of fear through Byakuya's body. He dragged himself to his feet, hoping it would be over quickly. Two swords flew out from the many rows of them. As Nodt took one, and Byakuya found the other in his hand.

"Let's make this fun, shall we?" As Nodt said cheerfully.

Byakuya felt a sudden feeling return to him. Did this mean that his Bankai had become one with him again?

As Nodt was off quickly, using Hirenkyaku to strike Byakuya from the behind. Byakuya whirled round quickly, despite his wounds, to parry the attack. A deep pain emanated from the many cuts on his body. Byakuya focused himself and countered quickly. Luckily, As Nodt had not taken the time to strengthen his 'blut'.

The Senkei sword pierced As Nodt's arm. Blood flowed. His eyes turned to slits.

"Why you…"

As Nodt went on the full offence. It took all of Byakuya's strength to dodge and weave away from the attacks.

"If I have control over Senkei again, then…" Byakuya thought.

As Nodt noticed the captain stop and think, then charged, ready to strike him down.

"DIE NOW, AND LET FEAR BE THE LAST THING YOU FEEL!"

Byakuya was ready.

"Shukei…"

As Nodt stopped,and then felt fear himself. His own power was turning against him.

"...Hakuteiken. I win, Quincy."

The white wings folded out from Byakuya's sword, and he felt his Bankai return to him fully. With one stab, the Sternritter "F" (The Feared) was destroyed.

As the Bankai faded away, leaving Byakuya with his Zanpakuto again, Renji stared, hopelessly.

"You did it…"

"Now is not the time, Renji. Use the Tenteikura to contact the Captains. Tell them there is a way to defeat the Quincies!"


	2. Negation

Marechiyo Omaeda received the Tenteikura first.

"Captain Soi Fon! There is a way to defeat the Quincies!"

Soi Fon Looked up. The Quincy whose name she didn't know was standing stone still, showing no emotion. She had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Shaolin Fong, it's over."

The one sentence chilled her to the bone. Nigeki Kessatsu could work to her advantage, hopefully.

She flitted away, using flash steps to mark the Quincy, and quickly. Two spots were made, one on the back, and one on the heart. She went back to her original position and grinned. It was the quickest battle she'd had in a while.

"My letter is "N" for "The Negator". Any quick kill attacks won't work on me, which is why I chose to hunt you down."

Pit…pat…pit…pat….

The beads of sweat were falling rapidly. What was it that was so… mysterious and scary about this guy?

He turned his medallion counter-clockwise.

"Oh NO!" Marechiyo cried.

Soi Fon stared, as her own Bankai formed on N's arm.

"Die."

The missile launched, and N didn't even flinch. Soi Fon watched in shock. She couldn't move, until the last moment…

Marechiyo watched as Soi Fon's flaming body burst out of the following explosion. She was badly damaged, but seemed intact.

"Shit…." She sighed.

Soi Fon stumbled. She had devised a plan.

"Come on, N! Are you telling me that's how strong you can fire the missile! Weak!"

That seemed to strike a nerve.

"Are you challenging me to a contest? I didn't think you were the type."

Another missile fired, but this time, in his rage, N fired it completely off course, this time smashing his feet deep into the ground. Now was Soi Fon's chance. With quick, snappy hakuda attacks, she overpowered N, who was now powerless.

"Bankai"

N seemed to realise there was nothing he could do. He faced his death with acceptance.

"Jakuho Raikoben. Do it."

Soi Fon was right; she did fire the missile stronger than N did. The little achievement was then ruined by Marechiyo sobbing in the corner.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.*sobs* WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PUT WITH THE WORST CAPTAIN!"

Marechiyo looked up at Soi Fon's grimace, gave a weak smile, and passed out.


	3. Doggy Instinct

Komamura faced Bambietta Basterbine highly irritated. She had been teasing him for at least half an hour. To add to his irritation he had no plan. All he had was his "doggy instinct"; he wanted to pound her face into the ground.

"Wotcha thinkin', doggy woggy?" Bambietta said carefreely.

Komamura growled.

"Ooh, the doggie's gonna bite me, I'm scared." She teased

Komamura had had enough of the taunting. He swiped at Bambietta, and missed her face by centimetres. Bambietta regained composure, but Komamura saw that she was definitely rattled by the strike.

"What…"she started

"Have you done…"

"…To my makeover."

Komamura was typically fed up of it now.

"Roar…" Komamura started.

Bambietta's medallion was in her hand.

"Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh. Nice Bankai for a doggy." she said, still angry.

An exact replica of Tengen the sword formed in Bambietta's hand. The familiar giant shape of his own Bankai loomed above him.

"Well, I suppose you're gonna die now! Here's a pat for being such a good dog."

Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh's hand smashed down on the ground, creating a torrent of rocks that would have crushed had Komamura not used his Shikai to smash the rocks that were about to hit him. Komamura watched the sword in Bambietta's hand, and then remembered. The sword was what he used to control the Bankai. All he had to do was snatch it off Bambietta. How he was going to manage that was a challenge in itself, but it was worth a try. He ran full pelt at Bambietta, jumping out of the way as his Bankai's sword attempted to chop him down. He grabbed Bambietta, throwing the sword away, and throwing her. She crashed into a building about a mile away. Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh dematerialised, and with it, the sword. Komamura fumed. That irritating Quincy girl would have to still be active whilst he stole his Bankai back. Now he felt like biting her. She appeared behind his back, but wasn't fast enough. Komamura caught her by the leg and held Bambietta upside down.

"Maybe I should call you Ragdoll." Komamura mused

"Let me go!"

"Ok."

Komamura launched Bambietta into the air. Bambietta activated the Bankai again, which was just what Komamura was hoping.

As she landed, allowing the Bankai to catch her in its hand, Komamura sprung up, and snatched the sword out of her hand.

"Give that back!" she cried.

"Do you know what game dogs are best at playing?" Komamura asked.

Bambietta looked up, defeated.

"Fetch. BANKAI!"

"Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh! Rot in hell, fool."

Komamura's Bankai's sword glowed with dark spiritual energy. Brining it down with one heavy smash, Bambietta was pulverised.

"And good riddance." Komamura said.


	4. A Surprising Comeback

Toshiro Hitsugaya was not having much luck with the Sternritter "H" (The Hooded) His letter gave no clues as to what his power was, and Hyorinmaru gave no response.

"Give up now; otherwise I'm going to make you and your subordinate's death very painful."

"Make it painful!" Toshiro demanded, trying to coax his Bankai out of Sternritter "H"

"Heh… To think that I'd fall for that trick is foolish, young one."

A vein appeared on Toshiro's head.

"I'm warning you, if you say that one more time I'll..."

"Lil' Shiro! Don't aggravate him!"

Toshiro turned around and noticed Momo had flash stepped beside Rangiku.

"A loved one, maybe?"

Momo blushed and Toshiro's vein went blue.

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly Toshiro went blind. It was as if a hood had just been pulled over his head. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see.

"And that is my power."

Toshiro could only manage one word.

"Help."

He sagged to his knees. He could breathe again, and even better, he could see, but where was Hyorinmaru? He'd dropped it whilst he was gagging. Toshiro looked up in horror to see Momo on her knees in front of the Sternritter, who was holding Hyorinmaru by her neck.

"MOMO!"

Toshiro pulled himself up and charged blindly. Blood splashed up on his face.

"No, it… can't…"

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Toshiro screamed

"Hey, hey. Calm down. And watch your tongue, mister I'm so brilliant."

Toshiro could recognise that voice anywhere.

"But... you're dead," Toshiro said.

"Correction. I lost my right arm and got impaled in the chest."

Rangiku stood frozen on the spot. Toshiro looked up. There, right next to him, with Shinso through Sternritter "H's" heart, was Gin Ichimaru.

"But how?" Rangiku blurted.

"Aizen deliberately stabbed me away from the heart so I would die painfully. I didn't die, I've just been wandering, with one arm and a giant wound."

"Enough chatter." Sternritter "H" growled

His medallion turned counter clockwise.

"Dai Guren Hyorinmaru!"

Gin sighed, withdrew Shinso and looked rather distant.

"Quincies are so annoying. I guess I have to do all the work here, don't I."

"You first."

"Bankai."

"Two techniques at my disposal? Why, His Majesty will certainly be pleased."

"Just kidding!"

"You idiot!" H roared.

"Snap, Tobiume"

"Growl, Haineko

"Chop Chop...!" Hitsugaya shouted before striking "H".

After the following trade of blows, Gin, Momo and Rangku looked at Toshiro disapprovingly.

"What? I have no Shikai at the moment, so I had to sound cool!"

Despite the confusion, Gin kept his trademark smile written on his face.

"Shut it, Hitsugaya."

As Haineko's ash cleared, icy crystal wings burst out of , but Gin had flash stepped away.

"Rain, Yarisazame."

Thousands of swords rained down straight on H.

"As your attentions are not currently focused on me, it's time I killed you now."

Gin flicked Shinso out of his Shikakusho into his hand.

"Bankai. Kill, Kamishini no Yari."

Gin froze. He appeared to be choking.

"The Hood!" Toshiro realised.

Hoping this would work.

"Frost unto the Heavens…"

"Hurry up, Shiro-chan!" Momo warned.

The amount of swords raining upon H was depleting.

"Hyorinmaru!"

There was no response. The rain of swords stopped.

"IT'S OVER! SENNEN HYORO!"

Momo was caught in the bars of ice. Before they could crush her, Hyorinmaru came down from the heavens, smashing H full on. The Quincy had been hit so hard, the impact had most likely broke his limbs, and drained enough 'blut' to render him completely useless. The arm with the makeshift Hyorinmaru was raised. It began to turn slowly. Rangiku realised what was happening.

"Hitsugaya!"

"Captain to you."

"Look!"

The bars around Momo began to close in on her, surely sealing her fate.

"Shiro-chan, since I'm probably going to die and all, I might as well say, um…"

"Buto: Renjin."

Before the bars could close fully , the ice H was stuck in began to turn red as the last of his blut was forced out of his body by Gin's Bankai attack.

"Oh, this just does not help with my medical condition. Anyway, what were you saying, Momo?"

"Yeah, what was that you were trying to say?" Rangiku pestered, obviously hoping there would be some way she could get at Toshiro when she was drunk on sake.

"Oh." Momo turned deep scarlet. "Well, I was just saying…"

"Momo was saying that she hoped that we could beat that guy because she really wanted me to get my Zanpakuto back. Happy?"

Gin and Rangiku looked at each other then burst out laughing, leaving Momo and Toshiro looking rather sullen.


	5. The Captain Commander

**Author Notes: As you may have noticed, I have changed the Cracks summary. At every key point in the story, I will change the summary, and put some notes in detailing the next key chapter, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Next Key Chapter: Kisuke Urahara is saved but by an unexpected face (This actually is going to happen) Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.**

**"Hah. What a drag… You guys fight like kids. Grind, Pantera!"**

After being struck by various bolts of lightning, Yamamoto roared at Driscolli, who seemed startled that his attack made not even a mark on Yamamoto. The trick was, in preparation for the attack, Captain Kurotsuchi had created Weather Resistant Gigai. Yamamoto had worn his reluctantly, knowing that he could easily deflect a Bankai with a Quincy level so weak. Choujirou, his friend, and subordinate, would be avenged. He would see to that… personally.

"WEAK! You dare to use a Bankai that you are not worthy of using!"

"Ha. Such big words from an old geezer."

Yamamoto unsheathed Ryujin Jakka. He breathed in and out.

"Choujirou, this is for you."

Driscolli tried again. It didn't even leave a mark.

"CAPTAIN COMMANDER!" Hisagi screamed.

"Stay back, Liutenant. You have done well to survive, but this is personal. Rest, we may need you yet."

Hisagi drew back, acknowledging Yamamoto's drive. He was not going to get in the way of that.

"Jokaku Enjo! There is no escape! I am going to show you what an old geezer can do!"

Driscolli tried his best to escape, but it was too late. The pillars of flame grew intense around him, and now he was doomed. Even with his high-power kill rate, he was no match for Yamamoto's brute strength. His Shikai was the strongest ever, and his Bankai… Well, let's say, Driscolli wouldn't stand a chance. His Majesty had barely escaped, and scars had been left. It couldn't be stolen either.

Driscolli shivered now. He was totally confident before, but now? He was in an enclosed space, Yamamoto could knock away his arrows, and if he made one wrong move, that was it. He would be burned, or have the life beaten out of him.

Yamamoto saw that the Quincy was trembling.

"You make me sick. You act all-powerful against someone weaker than you, but when faced with power greater than that of yours, you quiver."

"Same thing your friend said. Shame he died." Driscolli retorted.

**I can't help but stick myself in here and look at my handiwork. Damn, wrong thing to say.**

Driscolli was sure that struck a nerve. Now Yamamoto would hopefully attack wildly. It appeared he did flare with rage, but with one strike, Driscolli was on the ground with Yamamoto's foot on his chest.

With dread he waited for it to end, and then Yamamoto uttered that word…

**Oooh, *rubs hands with glee* Hee hee! I'm releasing this at 1am in the morning, and I'm sleepy. Wait for the next chapter.**


	6. That Word

**Fixed up the chapter!**

"Bankai. Zanka..."

"No Tachi."

Ryujin Jakka's flames intensified. How Yamamoto could stand the heat was a feat, Driscolli thought to himself. His skin was beginning to peel under the heat.

"Steal my Bankai, Quincy, and then you are worthy of calling me an old geezer."

Yamamoto held his sword at his side and looked at Driscolli, all the hatred in the world directed at the one sole target.

Driscolli was helpless. It wasn't like any other Quincy was going to help him now. He had no choice. He was going to go all out, quick, fast, ruthless. Maybe the old man would hurt his back or something. But what was his Bankai? It hadn's changed, it still looked the same, and Yamamoto was just looking at him. Did his eyes shoot some sort of heat ray?

Driscolli dashed at Yamamoto, and all the senior Captain did was step out of the way, without even batting an eyelid. Driscolli flew by like a bull and crashed into a wall, making the heavily injured Hisagi jump.

"Ow."

Driscolli pulled his head out of the wall, jumped, and tried to crush Yamamoto under his weight. Not even showing any physical exertion, The Head Captain just grabbed Driscolli by the lapels of his tunic, and threw him out of the way.

"Do you understand now, Quincy? The difference between us in strength and valour. I know as well as you do under your hard exterior, you are trembling."

Driscolli didn't answer, he knew what his opponent said was true.

Yamamoto rolled his eyes. This was beginning to bore him.

Driscolli wanted his Majesty to at least remember him, so he dragged himself to his feet, and took his last charge.

Yamamoto made another sidestep, and this time, swiped at Driscolli's side. It peeled and rotted away in an instant, due to the heat.

"Wha-" Driscolli started, surprised and shocked at the sight of his smouldering skin. Now there was no stopping the Captain Commander.

He was in hard and fast, hitting the Quincy in vital spots, but not so that Driscolli would burn in an instant.

Yamamoto leaped away, and looked cooly at Driscolli, who was now screaming and patting himself to no effect.

"Burn in Hell." he muttered, just as Driscolli screamed and was burnt down to ashes.

For the first time in many years, it began to rain, washing away the blood of those who had been heartlessly slaughtered. Yamamoto looked up towards the sky.

He was sure that, for a moment, he could see Choujirou's spirit looking down upon him, smiling, the same smile he had shown over 2000 years ago, whilst telling Yamamoto he had mastered his Bankai.

He smiled as well.

**Next Chapter: Sternritter Q (The Quick) Na-na-na Nahjerkoop takes on Rojuro Otoribashi, who's melodies are flowing like tears. Will that be enough to defeat the next Quincy, or will the battle fall back into their hands?**


	7. Bad News

"You killed Izuru, and I can't just let that go."

"You won't have to. It'll be the last thing on your mind before I kill you. Dear Izuru, I will meet you on the other side."

"Enough. Stop talking and kill me already."

"Acceptance? Defeat? Or a trap, Rojuro Otoribashi."

"How about… all three. Play, Kinshara."

Kinshara stretched outwards and gained it's whip-like form. Rojuro went in quick and fast, moving Kinshara with slight hand movements, so that Na-na-na couldn't guess his next move so as to block it. A pale light appeared around Na-na-na's hand, and he grabbed Kinshara and pulled Rojuro in close. My power is that anything quick that happens to me is reversed. All of a sudden, Rojuro was being battered by the Quincy, who didn't look like he was going to let up.

"Flash Tangeki is useless. You have no hope."

Rojuro had a plan. He lashed Kinshara quickly at Na-Na-Na, but then snapped it back just before it hit him, considerably reducing the speed. Na-na-na was taken by surprise.

"Wha-"

"Now. Kinshara Sonata No.11,Izayoi Bara."

Multiple soundwaves erupted from the tip of Kinshara, which was stuck on Na-na-na's arm. His body distorted with the force of the soundwaves, which Rojuro made sure were released slowly and painfully. Finally, he released the last wave to cause an explosion that surely would have killed the Quincy.

"Wow. I only have two minutes left. Oh well."

The same beam that had obliterated Izuru blasted out from Na-na-na's hand. Rojuro was struck by it and thrown into a wall. All of his limbs were severely damaged. He couldn't move.

Na-na-na walked slowly towards Rojuro, enjoying every moment of helplessness that passed.

He prepared to strike Rojuro down, but before he could kill him, a shadow flitted in front of him and struck The Quincy down.

"Stay down."

The Quincy groaned.

Yoruichi wrapped Rojuro in some bandage, then quickly ran him to Squad 4 barracks.

"Ms. Yoruichi!" Soi Fon generally looked pleased.

"Hello there. I guess you thought you'd never see me again" Gin said cheerfully, as his arm appeared to turn into a stub and gradually grow back.

Over Mayuri's newly-developed TenteiCom system, speakers began to blare in the barracks.

"The Central 46 have decided that two people shall be released for the war effort, as well as aid that appears to be coming."

Yamamoto burst into the Barracks.

"HAVE YOU HEARD! I knew the central 46 were crazy from the start, but this? It's OFF THE SCALE!"

"Of the aid that appears to be on it's way, we have Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper, Orihime Inoue and Yasutora Sado, his friends, and Kisuke Urahara, Former Head of the R&D Department…"

"Inoue? She can fix my arm!"Gin cried happily.

"… Of the two persons we shall be releasing, they are…"

The Intercom crackled.

"Sosuke Aizen, and Arturo Plateado."


	8. Evil Arrives

Juha Bach held up Kenpachi's lifeless body for all to see.

"Let this be the day that the Soul Reapers crumble."

"Juha Bach? Well that's a face I wouldn't even imagine seeing again." A voice with a strong Hispanic accent murmured.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Juha croaked, beginning to stifle under the giant amount of spiritual pressure bearing down on him.

"Me? Your worst nightmare." Arturo growled, showing himself.

"Y-You! I thought you were to be contained for eternity!"

"The Soul Reapers are weak. I knew they would need me again. For an unknown reason, I'm actually compelled to aid them this time, Quincy scum."

"Do not call superiority by that name." Juha retorted, suddenly realising this was not the kind of Arrancar he wanted to muck about with.

"Well, seeing as you're trembling at the moment, I don't see why I can't."

"No one threatens our Boss and gets away with it!" roared the Quincy who had almost taken out Kyoraku's eye.

He dashed above Arturo, preparing to strike him down. Arturo didn't even make an attempt to move, yet the Quincy sliced in a perfect half.

"Tch. Does anybody know when to surrender?"

In the meantime, the Squad 4 Barracks were all a buzz with rage.

"Aizen? I owe him a sliced arm and a hole next to his heart, I do." Gin muttered.

"Fools! This new Central 46 are fools!" Yamamoto roared.

The shouting came to a point where even thoughts were inaudible. The only person in that room that seemed calm, even mildly scared, was Byakuya.

"What are your thoughts, Captain Kuchiki?" Soi Fon asked, after everybody noticed his solitude.

"He's here." Byakuya whispered, not managing to expel any more words from his damaged body.

"Ah, finally someone notices." Aizen chuckled from the very corner of the room.


	9. The Return of the Number Six

**Finally, after some waiting, here we are again. The next key chapter. I type this smashing my head to Mark Ronson's God Put a Smile on Your Face just like Grimmjow's going to smash Kirge's face in.**

"You!" Ichigo cried, half in awe, and half in happiness at the severe blow that Kirge had just received.

"For goodness sake. Don't you maggots know how to take care of these guys?" Grimmjow muttered, obviously relishing Ichigo's surprise.

"Of course! That's why you disappeared!" Urahara concluded in his moment of sudden glory.

"You… Phony…Arrancar…JUST DON'T LEARN!"Kirge screamed, a wail that diminished Hollow souls, advancing his strength.

"Hey, Ichigo. You gonna take care of this one, or am I?" Grimmjow said, playing about.

"Huh, I don't know." Ichigo's sarcastic comment made Kirge shudder with rage.

"Stop that! I will kill every last one, EVERY LAST ONE!" His bloodied, impaled face made an ugly sight under the moon of Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. This was typical Quincy once you smashed their face in. He'd done it about 30 times already.

The instant his eyes returned to their normal position Kirge was already on the attack. Grimmjow couldn't react in time; he spun around at the first punch, and before he knew it, Kirge was smashing Grimmjow's face instead of the other way around.

Ichigo, who was still launching Gekka Tenshou to no avail, decided to take another approach. He searched inside himself for the one thing he really needed right now…

"Enough." Grimjow said calmly, grabbing Kirge's flimsy fist and crunching it to more wails of pain and rage.

"Looks like I can just step it up a notch, then. Grind…" Grimjow began to pull Pantera out of its sheath when an ear-splitting roar emanated from the Ransotengai Ichigo was contained in. A part of it began to crack under the immense pressure it was being exerted to, and then it broke completely.

"Not so strong now, huh?" Ichigo said, his Vasto Lorde mask complete, but his conscious still intact.

**Yes! YEs! YES! I love doing suspense!**

**Oh, and are you serious? 700+ views, and only 7 reviews? One every hundred views? Surely the Quincies warrant more bashing than that!**


	10. Orihime's Little Secret

"So this is what you beat the shit out of Ulquiorra with, huh?" Grimjow mused.

"Why… Ye…GWAHAHAHAHAH!" Ichigo roared as his inner hollow took control.

Kirge looked surprised at the sudden turn of events, still shocked that his Ransotengai had been broken ,of all the Quincies. Before he could react, Ichigo was up in front of him, his hands on Kirge's throat.

"Do it… Kill me, and have blood on your hands, Soul Reaper." Kirge smiled happily, knowing Ichigo wouldn't live with himself when it was over.

"I… am… not… a… kill.."Ichigo's last words were cut short as he was engulfed in a huge whirlwind of dust that seemed to be coming from Ichigo and Orihime's hearts.

"Huh?" Urahara, Grimjow,Chad, and Pesche said in confusion at the spectacle that appeared to be killing their comrades, friends, or enemies.

A figure in between the both of them began to form. A very familiar figure.

"Bull…" Grimjow started. Before he could finish, he ended up with Ulquiorra's sword at his throat.

"Shut up. I could have well used your help when Kurosaki was pounding me to a pulp."

Grimjow had a half-crazed smile on his face.

"Is Nnoitra dead?" Grimjow realised he owed that guy a debt.

"Yes."Ichigo said, having returned to his normal state, Orihime close behind him.

Ulquiorra kept his gaze fixed on Grimjow.

"What?" Grimjow said, before receiving a fist in the face that sent him reeling.

"Oh, and I owe you this." Ulquiorra said, sealing Grimjow away in a Caja Negacion.

"Now…" Ichigo started.

Kirge got up again, and cracked his neck.

"Enclose…" Ulquiorra said, drawing his Zanpakuto.

"Bankai…" Ichigo was ready to strike.

"Desgarron!" Grimjow, in Pantera form, was catapulted out of the sky, and basically created a rift in time with his new form of Desgarron.

"That's also why!" Urahara said happily.

He brought them down in a cross motion, and blew the Quincy back. The force and intensity of the blow sent Kirge up into the air.

Ulquirorra flitted behind Kirge and hit him full on with a Luz de la Luna. Kirge was blasted back, just as Chad cracked a fist in the Quincy's face, and then to end it, Ichigo jumped, and moved past Kirge, just as his body was sliced into quarters.

"It's over, finally." Orihime croaked, feeling weak, before sagging to the ground, weakened by resurrecting Ulquiorra, glad no one knew her secret.


	11. The Myth is Real

"Farewell, Shigekuni Yamamoto." The real Juha Bach said, as his luminous sword ripped itself across the senior Captain's chest.

Yamamoto's eyes opened wide. All the feelings flew through him at once. Hate, agony, everything. He began to fly, a pair of iridescent wings guiding him.

Reality dawned on him, and it wasn't him flying.

"The Kurosaki boy and his team have arrived. You're a lucky bastard, Shigekuni." Arturo had the old man in his arms, knowing all it took was a low-charge invert Cero to kill him.

"Thank you, although I never knew you were the type to save, especially not me. What's your plan?" Yamamoto muttered, weak, but curious.

"Ooh,that's a lot of blood,but there's the healer girl. Catch you later, _Captain Commander_" There was a ring to the "Captain Commander" Yamamoto didn't like. He had no choice to let it go for now.

Arturo probably hadn't realised all it took to kill his mortal enemy was an low-charge invert Cero, Yamamoto mused.

How wrong he was.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Aizen, after causing a major disturbance in the Squad 4 Barracks with one of his illusions, had met up with Juha Bach.

"Ah, Sosuke Aizen. Just who I needed to see. Join us, and destroy the Soul Society."

Aizen grimaced. There was something that just looked-deceiving about Bach, something like him. He brushed his hair back casually.

"No. I work al-" His words were cut short as a huge Cero, too powerful to be named a Gran Rey, created a crater between the two antagonists.

"Stay out of the way, Aizen. This one…"

Arturo unsheathed his Zanpakuto.

"…is personal."

Aizen drew back. He was fully aware of what Arturo was capable of. A glint sparkled from the middle of the crater. He laughed, knowing Juha was about to get a whipping.

"Holy shit." Juha muttered as he remembered the story about the Arrancar and his "toy"

Arturo had already used Sonido to teleport straight to the centre, and pick up the Shisui Mirror.

"And I'm one again." He smiled, and the bony remains of his hollow mask looked even fiercer.

**Can I just say, if you're reading this whilst I just released it, another chapter's coming.**


	12. One Ends, Another Starts

"The myth is real, you know." Arturo grinned from ear to bone.

Juha lost his calm composure. His face twisted into a snarl.

"You could have worked with me, and together we may have crushed the Soul Society, however, if you do not wish to take that path, then-"

"I hate to admit it, but together, we're gonna kill you!" Ichigo flitted from the top of the crater to inside it.

Aizen focused on the one thing that had stood between him and becoming a god, and seethed with fury.

"You're mine."

He appeared in front of Ichigo, and slapped him with the back of his hand. Such was the force of the blow that Ichigo was sent flying backwards, and out of the crater. Aizen followed, leaving Arturo and Juha to themselves.

Juha's Quincy Blade materialised, and Arturo already had his Zanpakuto out. The mirror began to glow a pale green, minimized, and became the guard on Arturo's unnamed Zanpakuto.

"It's called Fénix, and, well, despite the fact you managed to steal Yamamoto's Bankai, that is of no concern to me. It's complete again."

Juha ran to Arturo, trying to test the boundaries. How far would the Arrancar go?

Arturo was well used to the tactic, and simply drew back from the lousy swipe Juha made, then rushed in and started to test his own boundaries. It appeared that the Quincy King was going all out on attack, but keeping his guard down.

Arturo drew a cross in the dust with Fénix, and then stuck it straight in the centre. All around Juha, crosses filled with powerful spiritual energy burst through cracks appearing in the ground.

Juha had studied Arturo very carefully, knowing that there might be the chance that they had to fight. He knew that Fénix, like Zanka no Tachi, had four forms, but then there was a Resurrecion as well. He had just used the Cross, there was still the Circle, Triangle, and Square to go.

**(PS3 Controller contributed to this idea.)**

Arturo knew now that Juha knew what he was capable of. The way that he had effortlessly dodged the Cross proved that. He didn't know that Arturo could sacrifice his resurrection to use Mátrix, a technique that affected the user like Mugetsu. But he didn't need to use that much effort. Arturo lazily dashed behind Juha and dragged Fénix through his shoulder. Juha roared in pain, and clutched his shoulder, which had blood rushing out through it.

Now, Arturo thought.

He traced a square in the sky, and as he did, four points formed themselves around Juha.

Despite the pain, Juha forced himself to move, and to move himself out of the points.

He was tricked. As he noticed the thin lines forming between the two points he had moved out of, and a third point in front of him, it was too late.

Arturo smiled, but then his face began to hurt. He ran a hand along it to discover a giant gash in it, from just above his eye to his chin. He looked up to see the second arrow aiming straight for his throat, and Juha just behind it.

"You…"

The arrow shot, Arturo was blasted back, and stuck into a wall in the crater. There was too much dust kicked up, Juha couldn't see if he was dead or not. It was unlikely that the "Espada Definitiva" was alive after that.

* * *

"You again?" Ichigo muttered, after pulling himself up from Aizen's slap.

"What is it you Ryoka say again? Hell yeah." Aizen growled, not planning on failing again.

"And this time…"

"…There are no limits." He pulled Kyokasuigetsu out, after regaining it with his release.

"Bankai!" said both the adversaries, now equally matched.


	13. Kyomen Shiage

**I think I'm going to start with the sentence from the foot of last chapter, to make sense.**

"Bankai!" said both the adversaries, now equally matched.

"Kyomen Shiage."

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

Aizen smiled now. All his Bankai took to end the fight quickly, was…

Ichigo needed to be careful this time. His inner hollow wanted him to smash Aizen, but then, he had just used his Bankai. It would be too risky to go and attack.

"Getsuga…" Aizen started to form Ichigo's signature attack.

"Tensho!" The blast flew straight at Ichigo.

"Wait a second, hold on. That's my attack!"

"Do you want to know what my Bankai does?"

"What?"

"Every Bankai it sees, it creates a copy of it, or for that matter, the Shikai, if that person hasn't achieved Bankai yet."

"Hold it." Ichigo started.

Aizen smiled.

"Oh, shit." He muttered as Aizen drew back and took a different stance, it was as if the Bankai's were his own. At once, a very odd looking Kokujo Tengen Myo-oh made out of mirror glass sprung up behind him. It sent a rush of glass at Ichigo, blasting him back.

Then, Aizen put his arm infront of him, and the glass blew out, then formed a glassy Jakuho Raikoben.

"Ta ta." Aizen laughed maniacally as he shot a huge bullet of pure glass at Ichigo, who jumped over it, then sliced it in half, saving him for then.

Then, the glass minimized itself, and made a Shinso like blade. Aizen forced it forward, and Ichigo became fed up of the constant dodging, and searched inside himself again. As the spiritual energy swirled around him, he shouted inside himself at his Hollow.

"NO OVERTAKING!" before he gained the Vasto Lorde mask.

"Ah, so this is the elusive but powerful Vasto Lorde side of you. How interesting but pitiful."

"Shut up." Ichigo said calmly, before leaning downwards and forming a Cero. He shot it at Aizen, who manipulated the shards of glass, and sent it back to its owner.

Ichigo hadn't expected it, and as it burnt off his Hollow mask completely, he got another idea.

This time, it wasn't one Ichigo Aizen was going up against, but two.


	14. Black, But No More White

As the light from the Cero cleared, Aizen frowned. What was going on? Why was he seeing two Ichigo's?

One dressed completely in white, the other, black. Was Ichigo trying to fool Aizen, the master of illusions?

They both Flash Stepped up to him and struck. One for the left, the other for the right. He used Kyomen Shiage, formed it into fists, and punched them back.

"I can also form Kyomen Shiage into basic appendages. I have not advanced my control over it, just in case the Quincies planned to try and steal my Bankai.""

"That's nice." The white Ichigo said.

"Let's go!" The real Ichigo said.

"Getsuga…" They said in unison.

"Tensho!" They blasted them at each other, the two techniques combining and heading straight at Aizen. The hit was incredibly hard, it managed to smash some shards of Kyomen Shiage.

"Incredible. Combined, you two have immense power. To be able to break some of my Bankai shards is quite a feat." From the ground, swords made purely of glass began to rise.

"I think this was the first Bankai you ever saw, Kurosaki. Let my replica be the last." Aizen created a Hakuteiken out of glass, and prepared to stab Ichigo, but White Ichigo intervened with a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Ban…"

"Kai!"

He activated his Vasto Lorde mask, and Aizen was caught off-guard, allowing Ichigo to break free and do the same.

Then, White Ichigo dematerialised his mask.

"Hey, Ichigo." He called out.

"Yeah!" Ichigo answered back.

"I really hate you and all, but, I guess I know that you don't have to depend on me to save your ass anymore, so, this is it. Good luck."

Ichigo frowned before realising what White Ichigo was about to do.

Aizen laughed, and muttered,

"Aww. How sweet. Though I'm going to kill you both now, I'm bored of mucking about."

"The Opposite Final Getsuga Tensho."

As a white version of what Ichigo had previously weakened Aizen with appeared, Aizen could only watch on in horror whilst Ichigo watched on sadly, and happily. Finally Aizen would be finished, but Ichigo never really acknowledged the connection he'd had with his copy until now. But he's doing it of his own free will, Ichigo thought to himself, before turning to the scene beforehand.

"Mugetsu."

In contrast to Ichigo's technique, a white wave blew out from White Ichigo's arm and Aizen screamed,

"NOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAAAAAAAIN!" before the wave collapsed, leaving nothingness except Ichigo, Juha, and Arturo, who was stuck to the wall.

A whisper suddenly reverberated out of nowhere.

"Goodbye, idiot."

**Right, after this, I'm out of action for another 5 days (maybe).**


	15. The Phoenix Rises

Ichigo looked up at the sky, and it began to rain again. Yamamoto and Gin, after receiving their treatments, had joined the scene.

"Where's Juha."

"Where's Aizen."They said at the same time.

"One of them just killed the epic Espada guy, and the other's in Hell." The Captain-Commander and Former Captain smiled in turn.

"Arturo's not dead, but he's incredibly annoyed, and sure as hell wants to beat the crap out of Juha right now."

"I wish I could have seen the look on that bastard's face when you killed him. Hell, I might even have taken a picture."

Yamamoto and Ichigo looked at him in horror.

Arturo was fuming. He was stuck to a wall, in a crater made by his own Cero Fúror. The Espada Definitiva was losing?

"I won't let that happen, and definitely not by a Quincy."Arturo raised a hand, and pulled the arrow off of his Shikakusho. It had just missed his neck. Juha was looking at Yamamoto, and appeared to be turning his Quincy Blade, which had the badge as a guard.

"Oh, no you don't!" Arturo shouted as he crashed into Juha, knocking the blade out of his hand, and pinning him to the ground.

"Now, how should I kill you? Pull out your throat, like you almost did to me? Or should I just blast you to bits with a Cero?"

"Neither." Juha said as he pushed Arturo off of him, picked up the Blade, and twisted it.

"Bankai. Zanka no Tachi, South." Juha said, as skeletons of the many Soul Reapers Juha had killed sprung up from the ground.

Arturo burst out in laughter.

"You think I'm scared of a couple of corpses? They're not my men!" As he smashed skull after skull effortlessly.

"Good Lord." Yamamoto said under his breath, as he noticed Choujirou's skeleton rise and then fall.

Arturo fell back, pointed his hand at the waves of skeletons surging towards him, and a tiny ball formed in front of it.

He pointed his hand at the sky, and then released the super-charged Cero into the sky.

"Infierno Lluvia!"

The clouds began to go red, and then the Cero mixed in with the rain, and fell down again, burning any and everything within the range of the crater.

"Ha! So you take out a couple skeletons. Big deal!"Juha laughed, releasing more and more of the dead.

"Alright then, I'll step it up a bit." Arturo muttered, before moving Fénix round in a circle anticlockwise. As he did, a wide circle appeared around the skeletons, enclosing them in it, before squishing them to the size of a ring then exploding, scattering bones everywhere.

"Ouch…" Gin said, as a hand whacked Ichigo in the face.

Juha thinned his eyes to slits.

"Zanka no Tachi, North."

He used Hirenkyaku to warp behind Arturo, then hacked at his side. It made contact, and burnt away half of Arturo's body.

"Well, then. It looks like I'll just have to use my resurreccion, then." Said Arturo, as his clone faded.

"Rise and Fall, Fénix."

"Oh,no." Juha said

"Oh, yes." Yamamoto said, as Gin grinned and opened his eyes. He wouldn't miss this for anything.


	16. And They All Fall

Arturo's wings began to glow more furiously, and Fénix contorted into all sorts of shapes before reverting to normal.

"Is that it?" Juha said.

"Not even half!" Yamamoto contributed from his safe spot outside of the crater.

"Shut up!" Arturo ordered. He wanted that idiot Quincy to learn for himself.

"Veloz."He disappeared and reappeared, and Juha found it incredibly hard to keep up with the Espada's movements.

"Oops!" Arturo stopped, then doubled over in laughter.

"You should have moved, It would have at least been a challenge."

Just then, Juha felt as if he was being constricted, before noticing that Fénix had wrapped itself around him.

"So, your wings get stronger, your Zanpakuto can change shape. Is that it?"

"Now that's about half!" Yamamoto shouted down from his safe spot.

Then, Fénix disappeared altogether. In its place was a blade of dark spiritual energy, extending from his hand. He didn't have to hold it.

"Dance!" Arturo used Sonido and appeared all around Juha, cutting him lightly, and making it look as if the Quincy was doing some sort of demented Funky Chicken.

"Die!" Arturo poked him square in the chest, and Juha flew backwards.

"I grew bored of your face." he muttered.

Gin was laughing hysterically.

"You know what; I really think that you should just disappear." Arturo grumbled, picking Juha up, then throwing him into the air, before flying up, and cutting him across the stomach, ripping his cloak, and propelling him downwards.

Arturo sighed and blew back the strand of hair that threatened to jab him in the eye. Even his own hair was more dangerous than Juha.

"Arturo Plateado…"

**HEY! I WARN YOU NOW! IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE BUT READING THIS, GO AWAY!**

"What?"

"Fuck you." Juha muttered before standing up, and screaming to the heavens.

"Letzt Stil!"

Arturo facepalmed himself.

"Are you serious? First of all, you ruin a perfectly almost clean Fanfic with your profanity, and now you want to use Letzt Stil? Oh brother."

Grimmjow descended into the pit.

"Holy mother of…"

"The guy just said quit with the swearing and your first reaction is to join the fight and start shouting rudeness? What the hell is wrong with you?" Ulquiorra whispered as he stepped out of a garganta.

"Ah, Arturo's gathering his forces." Yamamoto told Ichigo, who had an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"For what?" Gin asked, as confused as Ichigo was.

"The Resurrecion Finalé."

"Oh, my god." Ichigo whispered, whilst pointing weakly at the scene before him.

One by one, all of the Espada that had previously been killed, came back in clouds of dust. All but one- Harribel.

"What happened to the Trés Espada?"

Juha, now in Letzt Stil form, cackled, and then broke into insane laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU'RE A GENIUS, ARTURO PLATEADO, I KNOW YOUR EVERY SINGLE MOVE! DID YOU NOT THINK I WOULD TAKE THE PRECAUTION OF KIDNAPPING ONE OF YOUR LACKEYS AND SEALING AWAY HER POWER? YOU IDIOT!"

"Well, your precautions didn't work out very well, then, did they?" Urahara shouted down from an edge of the crater, as a weakened Harribel limped down to her comrades and leader.

Juha widened his eyes.

"No… You don't know what you've done, Kisuke Urahara. You've sentenced us all!" he sagged to his knees, and dropped his blade, giving up.

"Shigekuni Yamamoto… Ichigo Kurosaki… stop him before it's too…" Juha's sentence never ended, as he was blown apart by a Cero. Arturo was on his own, but his mask was gone.

"A Vasto Lorde Espada. Interesting feeling, I'd say." Arturo said, whilst looking at his hands.

The rain stopped, and the sun peeked out from behind the clouds.

**This is the end.**

** Arturo leaves to reign over his Hollows in Hueco Mundo, with his loyal Espada, and Yamamoto decides to get rid of the Central 46, despite the fact he was in no position to do so. Ichigo becomes Captain of Squad 14, the Invisible Squad, that no one knows exists except the few,Aizen is gone, and…**

**I'M BACK! AND THIS TIME ICHIGO'S MINE!**

_In Hueco Mundo…_

"What is our attack strategy, my lord." Zommari said, whilst bowing until his head almost touched the ground.

"I say we smash their heads in!" Yammy roared, pounding his fist on the table, making Arturo jerk up and down with the shockwave.

"I agree with Big Head." Grimmjow said, grinding his fists together.

Yammy raised his middle finger at Grimmjow but said nothing.

"We go in quick and fast, no one notices." Ulquiorra said, quietly.

Arturo raised a hand, and silenced all the Espada.

"No. We do all of them, and we prepare now." The table emptied subsequently, leaving him to his thoughts.

"Yamamoto. This time, I finish you for good."

**These storylines will be in follow on- fics, and Cracks is over. I hope you enjoyed reading my first Bleach story as much as I enjoyed making the Quincies look like idiots.**


	17. The Return

Due to popular demand, I am going to add a couple more chapters to Cracks.

The story: Two days after Juha's apparent death, various Shinigami have been reporting sightings of a mysterious cloaked figure.

A group of 4 Shinigami were sent to investigate. They never came back.

* * *

Ichigo's Captain robes flowed behind him as he ran to the Central Shinigami Quarters (previously the Central 46 address room.) The other 13 Captains waited angrily.

"Sorry I'm late! Brief me."

Shinji muttered something inaudible, whilst Byakuya told Ichigo what had happened.

" The Gate monitors report an unusual surge of activity from Hueco Mundo, and these cloaked figures... Let's say this is getting suspicious."

"But why? The Arrancar are now our allies, aren't they?" Ichigo mused, whilst scratching his head.

"There will always be a blood feud, young Kurosaki." Yamamoto whispered.

Suddenly an explosion rocked the building. Akon sprinted into the quarters, panting heavily, along with Nemu, who merely flicked her ponytail back around her head.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, and all others, I apologise for interrupting, but... you'll probably want to see this."

He led the captains outside. The Gateway (special garganta thanks to combined efforts of Urahara and co.) was rumbling and distorting, as if it was about to erupt.

"What the..." Ichigo shouted before diving to the side as a Cero blasted out from the hyperactive Garganta. More concerning was that the cloaked figure had just walked menacingly towards the 13 Captains.

"Who are you!" Ichigo growled whilst charging towards the figure.

The real Juha Bach pulled back his hood, and muttered as everyone gasped.

"A friend."


End file.
